Resident Evil:She's Dream
by Sarah Maula 157
Summary: "Terkadang mimpi bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur." Kalian percaya kata-kata tersebut? Aku,Shiren Akaharu,perlahan-tapi pasti-pasti akan mempercayai hal tersebut... (Warn:Main character is OC. Alice bakalan muncul,tapi lama lagi-kalo di hitung dari chapter sekarang-)
1. Chapter 1

**RESIDENT EVIL:SHE'S DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER;**

Film Resident Evil itu bukan punya saya,tapi cerita abal bin ajal(!?) ini punya saya ^^

 **Rated:T** ( **M** untuk jaga-jaga -_- )

 **Warning:** Typo(s) bertebaran,gaje,si Alice agak OOC,lumayan ngikut cara tulisan author lain jadi sumimasen ya buat para author senpai lain yang ngerasa saya kopas cara tulisnya ,Humornya gak kerasa,dwwl...

 **Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit Crame and Action, Horor, dll...

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla..." = Bicara biasa (entah pake bahasa Indonesia ato Jepang,silahkan Readers imajinasikan sendiri)

'Blalblabla...' = Bicara dalam hati (sama kayak diatas)

" _Blablabla..." / 'Blablabla...' =_ Bicara dalam bahasa Inggris ato sejenisnya

 **A/N:** Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan mimpi yang saya alami alias nyata,tapi karena yang namanya juga mimpi dan mimpi itu udah lumayan lama saya alami jadi mohon dimaklumi karena ada yang saya tambah-kurangi dalam cerita lebih parahnya lagi,fanfic ini saya buat MELENCENG dari mimpi saya! Jadi,,,,harap maklum ceritanya rada(baca:sangat) GAJE _|| Akhir kata,,,, Happy reading minna! ^_^

 **Don't like,Don't read**

 **(Kalo gak suka,jangan maksa matanya keselek(?!) lho!)**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **This is "real" or "dream"?**

 **Shiren's POV**

Aku terhenyak,untuk beberapa ini...Sama sekali tidak bisa ku rumahku,ini ruangan keluargaku,perabot rumahnya adalah milik ...pemandangan yang sedang kulihat ini,,,,sama sekali bukan rumahku!

Perabot rumahku berantakan,entah itu berpindah dari posisinya,ataupun yang darah berlumuran ,saat aku bangun tidur di kamar ibuku tadi,hal yang menurutku mengganjal hanya salah satu pintu yang terhubung dengan pekarangan belakang terbuka.

Sekarang? Saat aku mencoba mencari anggota keluarga intiku di ruang keluarga,keadaannya benar-benar mengingat-ingat apa yang kulakukan tadi,rasanya tak ada hal yang mengganjal.

* * *

 **~ (A little) Flashbak ~**

 **Normal POV**

"Huuaaahhhemm...!" Shiren menguap dengan lebar,tetapi tetap menjaga etika,-ketika sedang menguap menutup mulut-,tapi,jangan sangka kalau mulutnya bakalan tertutup semua.

"Hei, kakak menguap,memang selebar itu?" sebuah suara membuat acara menguap Shiren(?) mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara ,,,,si Yuan,adik cowok+pertama Shiren,ternyata yang bertanya tadi.

"Masalah?" tanya Shiren balik dengan tampang - _mau-ngajak-berantem_ -,padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menunjukkan ekspresi saja,nyali Yuan menciut,tapi diluar masih tenang.

Karena tak tau kalau ia memberikan tampang - _mau-ngajak-berantem_ -,Shiren hanya bisa bingung karena adiknya tak bergeming. 'Nih anak ditanya malah ! Oh ya,kan dia duluan yang nanya,macet juga otakku nih.'

* * *

~ **Background side** ~

Dark Sarah:Otakmu emang konslet ,baru tau sekarang sih!? | Sarah:WOI! Kalo kamu ngejek si Shiren,berarti kamu juga ngejek aku tau! | Dark Sarah:Lah? Apa hubungannya denganmu? Yuri ya? -_- | Sarah:BUKAN! Kau gak baca naskahnya ya!? Si Shiren itu sebenarnya samaran- WUUAAA! | Rasio Sarah:Sa-Sarah! Kalo kamu ngelanjuti,nanti jati diri Shiren ketahuan lho! | Yina:Ssshhh! Ssssshhhhh?! (Bener! Mau ya nyawamu melayang sekarang karena ketahuan?!) | Sarah:WOI! RAHA! NGOMONG APAAN SIH SI YINA TUH!? | Rasio Sarah:Eh? Ah,katanya- | Dark Sarah:Laanjuuut! XD | Sarah n Rasio Sarah:OI/HEI!

~ **Back to the Opera #plak** ~

* * *

"Hima mana?"

Tuing

'Bukannya jawab malah ngalihkan pembicaraan' umpat Yuan dalam hati,yang dirinya sekarang sedang dikerubungi(?) urat kekesalan.

"Lagi makan-Eh,minum-Eh,makan-Eh-"

"Apa yang dia **makan** dan **minum**?" tanya Shiren-lagi-,dengan menekankan kata 'makan' dan 'minum'.

"Ng... iya ya! Minum!"

'Nih,anak sering peringkat 1,kok masalah segini doank 'jebol'nya minta ampun?' sekarang,giliran Shiren yang kena urat kekesalan.

" ya kakak tidur dulu di kamar ibu." ujar Shiren sambil sedikit menguap.

"Eh? Minum? Kenapa minum di kamar ibu?"

Tuing

"Tidur." ujar Shiren singkat.

"Kenapa di kamar ibu? Di kamar sendiri kan bisa?" ujar Yuan dengan tampang innoncentnya.

"Oi,kapan kakak tidur nih!?" ujar Shiren sedikit Shiren akan menengok ke arah Yuan,malah orangnya gak ada. "Ce i leh,mana orangnya? Udah ah,tidur aja dulu."-

~ **(A little) Flashback end** ~

* * *

 **Normal POV**

-Tepat saat itulah otak Shiren seakan mengingat kejadian mengerikan. "Benar...Di sela-sela tidur...Aku...Mendengar...Itu..." gumam Shiren dengan sedikit gemetar. 'Ternyata...Suara...Itu...Bukan m-mim-mimpiku...' pikir pikirannya melayang ke ingatannya tadi.

* * *

~ **(A little) Flashback (again _|| -_- )** ~

 **Shiren's POV**

"Nnghh...~" Aku membuka mataku seseorang membuatku sedikit terbangun dari tidurku.

Ah,,,,kurasa bukan 'suara',tapi lebih tepatnya 'teriakan' kegaduhan mulai terdengar di tidak tahu apa yang orang-orang itu ributkan tapi,yang pasti suara kegaduhan tersebut bukan berasal dari dalam rumahku.

Aku sempat berpikir,mungkin ada anak-anak yang lagi ngebut(baca:armor) lalu menabrak tak tertarik untuk melihat kejadian tersebut dan fokus untuk melanjutkan tidurku.

Akan tetapi,sebelum aku kembali ke alam bawah sadarku,teriakan seseorang membuatku berpikir yang berteriak itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain -kata yang diteriakkannya adalah-

~ **(A little) Flashback end** ~

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"La,,,,,ri,,,,," ucap Shiren dengan yakin tidak salah mendengar atau pun mengingat kata-kata yang di ucapkan seseorang tersebut.

Tapi,sedetik kemudian ia sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu hal yang sekarang mengganjal kamar ibunya (yang tersambung langsung dengan dapur) tidak ada darah sedikit pun?

Saat bangun tidur di kamar ibunya,ia langsung mandi dan setelahnya mencari ,jelas ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan di ruang keluarganya.

Sudut mata kirinya ( **A/N:** kalo kalian liat versi komiknya(buatan ane and my best friend(baru rencana kok -_- ) ),Shiren liat dari sudut mata kanannya),ia melihat ada gerak-gerik tersebut seperti sedang - _memungut-sesuatu-yang-tumpah-._

Shiren yang yakin orang tersebut sedang memungut sesuatu,langsung mendekat untuk membantu orang yang dipungutnya itu terhalang kursi panjang keluarga Shiren(yang sepertinya berpindah tempt karena digeser).

Saat sudah mulai mendekat,tampang orang tersebut makin jelas(walau pun sesuatu yang dipungutnya masih terhalang).Ternyata,orang yang sedang memungut sesuatu itu adalah-

"Yuan?"

-adik laki-laki dan pertama Shiren,Yuan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakuk- Kh!"

Sesuatu benar-benar mengejutkan Shiren saat Yuan mulai menengok kakaknya sendiri. "Sesuatu" itu adalah-

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author:Fyuuuuhh...! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai. :D *nyeka air m*t*a dan k*r*ng*t*

Shiren:Oi,Sarah! Kenapa diputus sampai sini!? Tanggung tau! D:

Author:Ya elah,biar tambah misteri gitu...~

Dark Sarah:Oi, yang mau bicara tuh.

Author:Siapa? *celingak-celinguk*

Yuan:AKU!

Author:WUAA! *langsung atraksi jangkar(?) balik* Woi! Datang-datang langsung teriak! Kenapa!? *teriak balik*

Yuan:Aku memang tersanjung dengan peran yang kudapatkan,apalagi peran yang kumainkan ini disesuaikan dengan nama asli kami,Tapi! Kenapa peranku munculnya sebentar doank!? Terus,aku malah jadi zo- HIIIIII!

Rasio Sarah:Yu-Yuan! Jangan keterusan! Nanti isi chapter selanjutnya ketahuan!

Yina:SShhhhhHH! SSHHHSSSHH! = BenaR! KAU MAU KUBUNUH SEBELUM PERANMU BERAKHIR HAH!?

Yuan:WOI! Singkirkan ular purbamu itu! Dan lagi,,,,,DIA ITU BICARA APAAN SIH!? *langsung ditabok Yina*

Dark Sarah:Oi, ribut gak jelas,mending kalian jelaskan dulu 'sesuatu' tentang fanfic ini. *stay cool ala Ikuto from Shugo Chara!*

Author:Eh? Oh iya ya! Nah, akan jelaskan tentang kata-kata si Yuan -nama orang yang ada dalam mimpi saya itu saya nama asli pemain mereka ini saya sukai,jadilah nama-nama orang yang asli dalam mimpi saya,saya samarkan dengan nama para pemain(+sewaan) saya (alias OC saya ^^ ). ^W^ *ditabok para pemain(alias OC)*

Dark Sarah:Dan juga,setting tempatnya itu ngambil di tempat asli kediaman si Sarahnya gak mau terlalu ngebocorin tempat kediamannya,jadi kalo ada huruf vocal di nama kotanya akan diberi tanda :Indonesia,Palembang = Indonesia,P*l*mb*ng, ato, Korea Selatan,Seoul = Korea Selatan,S***l .

Begitulah, ,jangan harap kalian gak bingung baca nih fanfic. ^~

Author:Penjelasan dari Sawa memang benar! ^^ *Happyness mode : On* Yaahh,,,,walaupun akhir-akhirnya ngejelekin orang juga. -_- *Happyness mode : Off* Yak,kedepan bakalan lebih banyak adegan ,saya harap minna sekalian gak jijik karena ada sedikit bagian cramenya. _|| dan juga,di chapter depan,saya berjanji *gaya ala 'Sumpah Pemuda'* akan munculin biodata para chara yang udah muncul. ^^ Akhir kata... *ngelirik para pemain*

All chara(-Yuan n Dark Sarah):Please RnR minna!~~ (Yina:Sssshhhhshhss!~ ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**RESIDENT EVIL:SHE'S DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER;**

Film Resident Evil itu bukan punya saya,tapi cerita abal bin ajal(!?) ini punya saya ^^

 **Rated:T** ( **M** untuk jaga-jaga -_- )

 **Warning:** Typo(s) bertebaran,gaje,si Alice agak OOC,lumayan ngikut cara tulisan author lain jadi sumimasen ya buat para author senpai lain yang ngerasa saya kopas cara tulisnya ,Humornya gak kerasa,dwwl...

 **Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit Crame and Action, Horor, dll...

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla..." = Bicara biasa (entah pake bahasa Indonesia ato Jepang,silahkan Readers imajinasikan sendiri)

'Blalblabla...' = Bicara dalam hati (sama kayak diatas)

" _Blablabla..." / 'Blablabla...' =_ Bicara dalam bahasa Inggris ato sejenisnya

 **A/N:** Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan mimpi yang saya alami alias nyata,tapi karena yang namanya juga mimpi dan mimpi itu udah lumayan lama saya alami jadi mohon dimaklumi karena ada yang saya tambah-kurangi dalam cerita lebih parahnya lagi,fanfic ini saya buat MELENCENG dari mimpi saya! Jadi,,,,harap maklum ceritanya rada(baca:sangat) GAJE _|| Akhir kata,,,, Happy reading minna! ^_^

 **Don't like,Don't read**

 **(Kalo gak suka,jangan maksa baca,nanti matanya keselek(?!) lho!)**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author:Yaahoooo! ^^ *gaya ala Yui from K-ON* Apa kabar minna? Gimana chapter sebelumnya? Iya,maaf, chapter sebelumnya pasti banyak banget sih,saya punya 2 alasan yang beneran gak bo' ,selalu,hanya,selalu,dan hanya (mungkin) terjadi pada cuma pada ,cuma di saya mau nge-review kek,mau PM-an kek,publish fanfic kek,pasti ada kata-kata yang gak tau kenapa,tapi mungkin memang diputus ama mbah Fanficnya(?).Kedua,saya kurang teliti pas ngecek di Doc ,mohon dimaklumi ya minna S-Sekali lagi,,,,,SUMIMASEN!

Dark Sarah:Ya, alasannya (mungkin) basi bagi kalian semua,tapi begitulah kenyataannya. -_- Haah? Gak percaya? Kalo gak percaya,tanya aja ama malaikat yang ngikutin si gak percaya? TANYA AMA ALLAH SWT.!

Yina:*bawa+ngayun-ngayunkan spanduk bertuliskan:* "PERHATIAN SEMUA! AGAMA SARAH ITU ISLAM! ^^"

Rasio Sarah:Arigatou,Yina! ^_^ Nih,bonus jatahmu. *ngelempar sushi daging t*k*s*

Yina:Sssshhhh! Sssshhh! :D = Waahh! Arigatou! :D

yang ada,groundnya malah penuh kegiatan gaje kita. -_-

Hima:Tetul! Tetul! = Betul! Betul!

Shiren:Eh? Hima? Kok tiba-tiba muncul? Emang kamu ngerti yang si Yuan katain? :/

Hima:Nak dengal cak Luan comong belas caci ^^ 'Huuueek...Cak Luan kok,mau ya makan belas caci? _||||' = Gak dengar kak Yuan ngomong beras basi ^^ 'Huuueek...Kak Yuan kok,mau ya makan beras basi? _||||'

Shiren:*tak bergeming* 'Nih,anak ngomong apaan sih?' Eh, translatetin gak kata-kata si Hima? Aku benar-benar gak bisa 'nangkep' kata-katanya deh... -_-

Yuan:Lho? Kamu kan kakaknya? Kok gak tau?

Shiren:Oi,kamu lupa ya? Itu cuma dalam perannya doank kita berdua jadi kakaknya yang asli kan,kita cuma kenalan plus teman. -_-

Yuan:*baca naskah* Oh iya ya,aku lupa. :P

Rasio Sarah:Sekarang,mau translate ato gak?

Yuan:Mending gak usah udah kelelep alam bawah sadar tuh. *nunjuk sofa*

Rasio Sarah:Ya ? Si Sarah mana? *celingak-celinguk*

Dark Sarah:Sama kayak ,tempatnya beda. *nunjuk kursi tinggi untuk dipantai yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam ruang mereka*

Rasio Sarah:EHH?! Sawa,turunin si Sarah donk! Nanti jatuh! Terus,kok di dalam ruangan akting kita ada itu!? Itu kan kursi untuk orang jaga di pantai!

Dark Sarah:WOI! Satu-satu donk! Lagipula nanti dia juga bangun sendi-

Unknown:WOI! DIMANA KURSI MENARAKU HAH!?

All chara(-Sarah alias Author):GYAAAA!

Shiren:WOI! WOI! KAPAN BALAS REVIEWNYA!?

Rasio Sarah:EH!? Oh iya ya! Lho? Shiren udah bangun? Kok,Sarah malah gak bangun-bangun sih? Padahal kita udah (gak sengaja) teriak.

All chara(-Unknown yang udah pergi,Sarah and Rasio Sarah): 'Nih,anak masih aja tidur.'

Yuan:Ok,siapa yang baca review nih? Cuma 1 kok.

Hima:Acu! Acu! :D

Shiren:Eh? Jangan Hima deh,gak seru.

Hima:Yaaaahh,,,,Cawa aja gimana?

Dark Sarah:*nabok pelan Hima* Namaku sudah lah,aku ,kamu beruntung banget ada yang mau baca fanfic pertamamu yang super duper abstradul ini. *baca script review* Eh? Oi,Raha! Ini si Panda-san lho! :D

Rasio Sarah:Eh? EH!? Nani!? Waah,iya! Ini Panda Dayo-senpai! ^^ O ya,kalo Sarah manggil dia cuma "Panda" , baca reviewnya.

Dark Sarah:Hmm... *manggut-manggut* Sebelumnya,saya mau jelasin sesuatu ama Panda-san,si Sarah manggil kamu Panda,kalo saya Panda-san,terus kalo Raha Panda-senpai,mohon dimengerti ya. () Maaf sepertinya kami melanggar permintaanmu (padahal kamunya gak maksa tuh,tapi,,,,,SUMIMASEN!)

Yuan: 'Nih orang beneran Sawa?'

Dark Sarah:Eh? Tertarik? Arigatou gozaimasu. *stay cool sambil bungkuk* Sarah,kamu memang beruntung banget padahal banyak bener tuh kekuranganmu. -_-

All chara(-Rasio Sarah and Dark Sarah): *cengok ngeliat Sawa bicara ama orang tidur*

Dark Sarah:Hmm...Bener juga sih,kata ,akan saya sampaikan saranmu sama si Sarah ^^ (pastinya kalo dia udah bangun) Oh iya,kata Sarahnya PM-mu bakalan dibalas dia minta maaf bakalan lama balasnya,tapi pasti dibalas kok. ^^

Rasio Sarah:Gak nyinggung kok,malah itu lebih membantu kami,terutama si Sarah. ^^

Dark Sarah:Dan,bagi silent reader's (kalo emang ada),tetap tungguin lanjutannya ya! :) Kalo misalnya kalian ngerti dan bisa,sumbangin review kalian ya. ^^ Flame kek,saran kek,kritik kek(sama aja tuh),dukungan kek,bakalan kami terima kok. :D *Angel's mode : On* Tapi,kalo soal reaksi saat kami menanggapi(terutama menanggapi flame),aku gak bisa ,aku nanti yang bakalan paling sering ngurus flame(kalo memang ada). *Angel's mode : Off* Jadi,siap-siap aja ya ku tanggapi. ^^ *Satan's mode : On*

Yuan:Sudah? Ku akhiri ya.

Dark Sarah:*Satan's mode : Off* Hmm...

All chara(-Sarah alias Author):Akhir kata...Happy reading minna! :D

* * *

 **Biodata+Pengenalan para karakter(OC);**

 **Nama:** (Penggunaan nama memakai versi Indonesia,marga keluarga dibelakang) Shiren Akaharu

 **Gender:** Perempuan

 **Umur:** 10 tahun (4 SD) *****

 **Penampilan:** Tinggi badan 154 warna charlotte ikal(baca:keriting) (baca:suka) memakai -kadang rambutnya yang sebahu itu dikuncir kayak Sakura Haruta ******.

 **Sifat/Kepribadian:** Diluar,orang mengenal dia sebagai anak yang periang,sedikit tsundere,dan kadang pembuat ulah,sebenarnya ia anak yang sebabnya saat ia ingin menolong atau membantu orang,ia malah bikin kekacauan(walau tidak sering).

 **Hal yang disukai:** Makan dan minum(sering sih makan).Menulis cerita jika (untuk aksesoris).Berlatih memanah dan memaksakan diri untuk membawa barang-barang yang berat,supaya saat dikejar zombie larinya tambah kencang.

 **Hal yang tidak disukai:** Sesuatu yang zombie(untuk eksperimen kelompok mereka).Kena kejar zombie(karena harus lemah dalam olahraga lari).

 **Keluarga:** (Nama ayah dan ibu disamarkan(baca:gak diberitahu) ) Anak pertama dari 3 pertamanya laki-laki bernama umur 1 1/2 tahun dengan kedua sekaligus anak terakhir dari 3 bersaudara perempuan bernama bernama Himawari,tapi karena kepanjangan disingkat jadi 7 tahun dengan Shiren.

 **Keahlian:** Kadang-kadang,otaknya bisa membuat kode yang masuk akal(soalnya,kadang Shiren bikin kode yang bisa dibilang ngawur -_- ).Gak tau kalo dirinya ahli dalam hal menebas(baca:berpedang).

 **2\. Nama:** Mio Yamanaka

 **Gender:** Perempuan

 **Umur:** 9 tahun (4 SD)

 **Penampilan:** Rambut ungu tua lurus panjang sering -kadang memakai kacamata(karena Mio sedikit minus).Tinggi 147 tubuh yang langsing(walaupun lengannya sedikit lebih kurus).

 **Sifat/Kepribadian:** Kuudere cukup cocok utnuk menggambarkan saja,ia (lumayan) pintar melawak,sehingga dia sering dibilang setengah Kuudere dan Deredere.

 **Hal yang disukai:** Menulis cerpen jika mood dan waktu yang berwarna ramen dan takoyaki.

 **Hal yang tidak disukai:** Tidak bebas(dalam arti tertentu).Dipaksa dengan 'sangat'.

 **Keluarga:** (Seluruh nama anggota keluarga disamarkan(baca:gak diberitahu) ) Mempunyai 2 orang seperti Shiren,adik pertama laki-laki dan kedua pertama beda 3 tahun dengan Mio,adik kedua beda 5 tahun dengannya.

 **Keahlian:** Sniper dan pemanah yang (baca:sangat) jago memberikan intruksi pada teman-temannya.

 **3\. Nama:** Kana Kirikishino

 **Gender:** Perempuan

 **Umur:** 10 tahun (4 SD) *******

 **Penampilan:** Rambut pirang dikuncir satu (kayak Ino Yamanaka dari Naruto).Panjang dan model poni/rambut depannya sama kayak Momo Haruta ********.Tinggi 138 cm.

 **Sifat/Kepribadian:** Periang,sedikit tomboi,dan seorang anak yang aktif,walaupun rambutnya sedikit ciri khas kalau bicara pada orang -kadang,walaupun emosinya sudah 'meletup',tetapi ia masih bisa melawak dengan Ririko.

 **Hal yang disukai:** Makan sushi yang masih susu coklat yang masih yang masih mulus(bukannya Kana 'pilih-kasih',tapi ia lebih jago jika memakai shotgun yang lebih mulus).Permen rasa buah anggur dan plum.

 **Hal yang tidak disukai:** Diejek pacaran sama orang tertentu.

 **Keluarga:** (Seluruh nama anggota keluarga disamarkan(baca:gak diberitahu) ) Mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang umurnya beda 4 tahun bisa dibilang 'cukup' kaya.

 **Keahlian:** Jago nembak zombie pakai dalam olahraga (yang berhubungan dengan lari dan lompat).Lumayan suka(baca:pintar) melempar pisau ke sasaran.

 **4\. Nama:** Ririko Kasugano

 **Gender:** Perempuan

 **Umur:** 9 tahun (4 SD)

 **Penampilan:** Rambut hijau tosca(ada gak warna kayak gitu?).Panjang sepinggang diikat kayak Neji Hyuga(dari Naruto) pake bandana warna 133 dibilang,tubuhnya yang paling kurus diantara teman dan sahabatnya.

 **Sifat/Kepribadian:** Periang,pintar ngelawak(walau kadang berlebihan),emosinya gak bisa dikontrol,dan kadang-kadang suka marah-marah gaje! Kadang gak sadar kalo dirinya bersikap egois dan dia lagi dekat banget sama seseorang,kalo seseorang itu lagi dalam kesusahan,pasti bakalan dia jadi teman 'gosip' yang baik(dalam arti tertentu -_- ).

 **Hal yang disukai:** Kalo lagi geregetan,bisa-bisa dalam 1 jam dapat memutilasi 5 zombie! Ada saatnya dia berpikiran tentang corethentai,ecchi,lemon, sesuatu yang pedas(padahal lumayan gak tahan pedas).Suka minum minuman es.

 **Hal yang tidak disukai:** Binatang yang aneh(contoh,kecoa,lintah,burung hantu,dll).Ruangan yang gelap.

 **Keluarga:** (Nama keluarga disamarkan(baca:gak diberitahu) ) Ayahnya berpisah dengan seorang adik laki-laki yang umurnya terpaut cukup jauh darinya.

 **Keahlian:** Menyelinap diantara para ,racikan bom miliknya berhasil membantu keselamatan nyawanya dan jago jika partner 'berburu' zombienya si sengsara karena gak sahabat,gak temannya,sering(baca:selalu) nyuruh dia bawa tas berisi bom dan roket(sebetulnya,niat teman dan sahabatnya itu supaya walaupun tubuhnya si Ririko kecil,tapi staminanya ,niat teman dan sahabatnya itu gak diketahui Ririko karena mereka menyembunyikan 'niat' mereka).

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Meet other friend's**

 **Normal POV**

"Haaahh...Haahhh...Haaahhh..."

Gadis itu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terbalut dengan cairan kental berwarna terduduk di sebuah ruangan,yang kalau kita lihat,ruangan itu adalah sebuah tertunduk seperti merenungkan tangannya yang juga berlumuran darah,gadis itu memegang sebuah teflon yang benar-benar yang yang berwarna charlotte,hampir menyatu dengan warna cairan yang sekarang menempel di tubuhnya.

Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk,sedikit mendongak ke depannya sudah tersaji pandangan yang...Mengerikan dan menjijikkan.2 orang laki-laki,yang satu seperti seorang bapak-bapak dan yang satu lagi seperti seorang anak SD kelas 2 atau 3,posisi mereka seperti sedang terkapar.

Yang bapak-bapak punggungnya terlihat sedikit bolongan yang menampakkan sesuatu seperti coretususcoret yang bagian kirinya(kalo misalnya ada versi komiknya,kalian liat itu bagian sebenarnya itu bagian kiri),tampak gepeng seperti telah dipukul(baca:dihantam) berkali-kali.

Yang anak-anak penuh dengan darah dan sedikit tampak bolongan seperti telah ditikam terbuka lebar... .Tapi,sedikit terpisah dari bagian kepala kepalanya,tepat didahi bocah laki-laki itu,tertancap sebuah pisau berwarna silver dengan ganggang yang terbuat dari kayu.

Si gadis hanya bisa menatap kedua mayat itu sambil mengeluarkan bening-bening benar-benar merah,sama seperti kulitnya yang memerah seperti orang yang sedang berlari tanpa henti.

,si gadis itu,anggota keluarganya sendiri,telah ia bunuh dengan seluruh kekuatannya sendiri.

Apa dia akan dituntut oleh polisi?

Tidak.

Apa dia akan dipenjara?

Tidak.

Apa dia akan menerima hukuman?

Hukuman karena membunuh anggota keluarganya sendiri?

Tidak.

Sekarang,peraturan yang seperti itu tidak berlaku lagi di keluar- Ah... hanya tidak berlaku untuk keluarganya,tetapi,cepat atau lambat,peraturan itu gak akan berlaku lagi untuk dunia ini.

Benar.

Shiren...Baru saja membunuh anggota keluarganya sendiri tapi,,,,seperti apa dan bagaimana? Shiren mulai menerawang ke ingatannya saat adiknya sendiri,Yuan,menengok dirinya.

* * *

~ **Flashback** ~

 **Shiren POV**

" _Yuan?" ujarku(yang nadanya lebih terdengar seperti bertanya) kepada orang tersebut._

 _Saat yakin orang itu Yuan,aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakuk- Kh!" Aku terkejut bukan main._

 _Bagaimana aku gak terkejut,saat Yuan menengok ke arahku, 'sesuatu' dipungutnya itu...Ternyata usus ibu kami! Dan,,,,tangan Hima ada dimulut Yuan.  
_

 _Otakku mencoba mencari akal sehatku menepis kemungkinan kalau Yuan berubah menjadi zom- STOP! Otakku stop! Berpikirlah yang normal! Zombie hanya sebuah mitos rakyat,bukan kenyataan! Tapi,semakin kutepis,semakin pikiran itu melengket di otakku._

 _Yuan dengan aneh mulai ,aku langsung berlari semampuku karena telah mendapati (menurutku) sebuah 'kenyataan' yang langsung saja menyadarkanku._

' _Zombie'_

 _Yang benar saja! Masa' orang-orang,terutama keluargaku jadi zombie!? Tapi,hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan._

 _Ya,aku berlari untuk menguji apakah Yuan dan anggota keluargaku yang lain sedang mengerjaiku? Mungkin saja ini jebakan untuk membuatku takut karena mungkin ini hari ulang tahunku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tunggu..._

 _._

 _._

 _Ulang tahunku?_

 _._

 _Sekarang,diseluruh dunia sudah pertengahan bulan artinya,ultahku sudah lewat sekitar 2 atau 1 bulan yang lalu bukan?_

 _Dan ditempat tinggalku,di Indonesia kota T*ngg*r*ng,sekarang sedang musim hujan dan,jika ini jebakan,ini jebakan untuk merayakan apa?_

 _Saat sadar,aku sudah kembali kekamar ibuku,ternyata Tuhan memberiku cobaan-lagi-._

 _Sekarang,telah berdiri seseorang yang sangat kukenal._

 _Ya._

 _Seseorang itu adalah ayahku sendiri._

 _Mulutnya bersimbah menatapku dengan tatapan yang yang sedang panik langsung lari menuju salah satu pintu kamar ibuku terhubung dengan saat aku melihat sebuah pisau dan teflon,sudut mata kiriku menangkap sebuah siluet dan saat aku menengok,Yuan ternyata mengikutiku dengan cara jalannya yang aneh!_

 _Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

 _Segera saja aku mengambil pisau ibuku dan memegangnya dengan kedua menodongkan pisau tersebut ke arah Yuan._

" _Yuan,jika_ _kau sedang mengerjai kakak,sebaiknya kau hentikan!"_

 _Mungkin kata-kata dan nada suaraku terdengar kasar,tetapi,otakku tidak bisa tenang seperti hanya terus mendekat dengan gaya jalannya yang aneh._

" _Yuan,,,,,apa kau mendengarkan- AKH!"_

 _Belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku,Yuan sudah menerjangku!_

 _Sontak,aku langsung menghindar,tetapi,takdir seperti mengatakan -jangan-kabur-dalam-situasi-ini-._

 _Entah kesambet apa aku kemarin,sampai-sampai sekarang yang kulakukan bukannya lari menjauh dari Yuan,malah berbalikke arah sekarang cuma satu..._

' _Hadapi'_

 _Aku yang mulai berani langsung menusuk perut dia masih manusia,tentu dia akan mengerang ,dia hanya terdiam dan dari mulutnya menyemburkan darah ke ! Dasar! Kenapa dia menyemburkan itu ke- Tunggu dulu! Bukankah aku nonton film zombie,kita tidak boleh terkena darah,cakaran maupun gigitannya!? Berarti,aku bakalan jadi zombie!_

 _Namun,diotakku,aku sudah menekatkan,jika aku jadi zombie karena terkena darah Yuan,maka harus harus membunuh Yuan dan ayah terlebih dahulu,lebih baik jadi zombie saat terkena darahnya dari pada digigit dan dicincang oleh mereka dengan mulut dan tangan mereka._

 _Lalu,aku pun menikam perut Yuan dia sudah lengah,kutendang dia hingga tersungkur beberapa meter didepan kulkas. 'Maaf Yuan,hanya tubuhmu yang masih ada didunia ini.' terasa,butiran air keluar dari mataku._

 _Tapi,bukan itu sekarang ,didepan pintu kamar ibuku, ayahku telah berdiri dan aku yakin dia ingin memakanku,sama seperti tubuh Yuan._

 _Aku yang ingat ada sebuah teflon milik ibu segera mengambil barang ayahku yang melihatku bergerak,segera ingin yang sudah memengang alat masak ibuku tersebut segera menghempaskan teflon tersebut._

 _BAAAAAKK!_

 _Kena!_

 _Perkiraanku benar! Terhempas pas di bagian kiri kepala tubuh ayahku! Segera saja,saat tubuh ayahku terhempas,kutikam perut ayahku berkali-kali,lalu teflon yang sedari tadi ku pegang,kupukul ke perutnya berkali-kali._

 _Saat dia seperti tak bisa bisa bergerak,segera kuhempas kepalanya berkali-kali sampai coret_ _otaknyacoret seperti mau keluar,zombie ayahku sudah yang harus ku urus sekarang adalah tubuh Yu-_

 _._

 _._

 _Tunggu..._

 _._

 _Bukankah Yuan tersungkur disana? Didepan kulkas? Lalu,kemana dia sekarang? AKH! Jangang-jang-_

" _Grooaaar!"_

 _Syut!_

 _Untung saja! Timingnya pas! Aku menghindar terkaman Yuan,yang perlu kulakukan adalah..._

 _Duk!_

 _Sepertinya kali ini aku menikam tulang ,kepala-_

" _Arrhhh!"_

 _Se-sedikit lagi,pasti tadi leherku sudah digigit Yuan,sekar- Hei! Mana pisauku tadi!?_

 _Setelah mengedarkan pandanganku,ternyata pisau tadi sudah diinjak oleh Yuan! Sepertinya tadi saat aku menghindar gigitan Yuan,genggamanku pada benda tersebut melonggar sehingga terlepas dari tanganku._

 _Aku memundurkan langkahku,sedikit demi keajaiban datang dan,,,,,,doaku kali ini terkabul! Kaki kananku menyenggol sesuatu yang ternyata teflon yang kugunakan menyerang ayahku tadi! Segera saja,saat aku bergerak,zombie Yuan segera bergerak ke arahku._

 _Tetapi,siapa duluan,dia ,pepatah tersebut cukup yang duluan bergerak langsung menghempaskan teflon yang sudah berada ditanganku ini ke arah kepala Yuan._

 _Saat dia tersungkur-lagi-,segera akan kupukul ,entah ini kebetulan atau apa,Yuan menengokku dan teflon yang ingin kuhempaskan tadi malah tertancap di mulutnya!_

 _Mungkin,jika adegan ini adalah adegan Tom and Jerry,kalian akan tertawa tapi,karena saat ini aku melihat kejadiannya,aku malah mau muntah!_

 _Segera kucabut teflon tersebut dan mengambil pisau tadi yang sudah berada dalam jika kalian merasa ngeri tapi,aku segera menancapkan pisau tersebut ke kepala tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan? Ya,zombie bisa mati jika kepalanya dihancurkan,jadi,tubuh Yuan juga mati._

 _Aku sudah tak bertenaga,terduduk dengan menatap 2 mayat didepanku dengan tatapan kosong._

 _Aku yakin,jika seseorang melihatku,dia pasti mengatakan mataku terlihat tak bisa berkata apa-apa sudah ini lebih dari berlari 50 kali keliling rumah._

 _Aku tak bisa apa-apa sekarang .Yang harus kulakukan adalah...Menenangkan diri dan mencoba membuat keputusan...Sebuah keputusan yang menentukan jalan hidupku..._

~ **Flashback end** ~

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sekarang,Shiren,gadis itu,sedang mencoba remuk yang dipegangnya ia letakkan ditempat cuci itu,jika kita lihat sudah tak -benar remuk.

Tapi,yang lebih remuk itu adalah .

~ **Skip time** ~

Sesudah Shiren mandi dan berkemas,-sekali lagi- dan untuk terakhir kalinya,ia melihat sejumlah deretan mayat.

Ya

Deretan mayat tersebut adalah anggota keluarga ,ibunya,Yuan dan Hima,mayat-mayat mereka Shiren kumpul dan dibaringkan di ruang hitamnya yang sendu mulai memerah.

"Maaf, ,ini adalah pilihan saja Shiren bertemu dengan orang baik yang belum terinfeksi..." gumam Shiren,jelas dari keadaannya,ia bicara pada mayat-mayat tersebut.

Tadi,seusai membersihkan diri,ia bertekad pergi(baca:berkelana) keluar ia masih dirumahnya,bisa saja kan saat malam hari para zombie menyerbunya? Dan juga,persediaan makanannya terbatas,jadi,cepat atau lambat,ia bakalan mati kelaparan.

Setelah menatap lekat-lekat para mayat itu,Shiren menyikut ranselnya yang bukan hanya kelihatannya,tetapi memang sangat berat! Gimana gak isinya pakaian dia,sisa makanan dan minuman yang ada dirumahnya,peralatan dapur yang kebanyakan tajam,terus sama beberapa buku! Coba bayangkan ransel yang cukup besar dan berat itu kalian yang nyikut. -_-

Tapi,itu semua untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

Setelah menutup pintu dan pagar rumahnya sekedar,ia berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari rumahnya,SD Hanakarushou*****.Sebetulnya,dirumahnya ada sebuah mobil hitam milik saudari ayahnya dan 2 buah ,kenapa Shiren gak naik pake salah satu kendaraan tersebut? Hanya 1 jawaban yang ada...

.

.

.

.

.

GAK BISA!

Mana mungkin siswi SD kelas 4 bisa naik motor? Apalagi mobil! Kalo sepeda sih,Shiren punya,tapi,,,,,,

.

.

.

.

Rusak.

Jadilah dia memilih berjalan kaki. 'Lebih mudah bersembunyi,,,' pikir Shiren.

Jalanan sangat sepi dan,,,,,entah itu kendaraan,tumbuhan,sampah atau darah,,,,semuanya bertebaran seperti...Benar-benar...Tak bisa digambarkan.

Karena asyik melamun,tanpa Shiren sadari ia telah berada didepan gerbang ,sekali lagi takdir coba memberi dia itu adalah-

* * *

~ **Author ground** ~

Author:GAAAAHHHTSS! KENAPA PUTUS SAMPE DISINI!?

Yuan:Kau sendiri kok yang mutuskan. -_- 'Budeg banget sih otaknya?'-

Ririko:Otakmu tuh yang aja udah kayak apa gitu. -_-

All chara(-Sarah alias Author): 'Dia berani! Kata-katanya terlalu! Diajarin ama orangtuanya gak sih!?'

Author:Ririko jahat~~! Padahal aku udah munculin biodata kamu!

Ririko:Justru kamu tuh yang jahat! Katanya mau munculin karakter yang udah muncul,tapi kok aku ama yang lain gak muncul-muncul!?

Author:Sabar mbak sabar! Kalian bakalan muncul pas chap-

Ririko:Chapter berapa hah!? Chapter 5!? Chapter 20!? Hoo...Aku tau,kami muncul pas chapter ke-1000 kan!?

Kana:Riri-chan! Kau berlebihan tau! Syukur-syukur biodata kita duluan yang dimunculin

Ririko:*mendesah*

Mio:Sebaiknya kau sediakan es batu dulu sebelum memulai acara demomu Riri.

Ririko:Baiklah...Lain kali kucoba saranmu Mio. -_-

Shiren: 'Yang sabar ya teman-teman ; Ganbarimasu!' Oh ya, tentang tanda bintang tadi donk.

Author:Hah? Yang mana? 'Udah abis dimarahin ama pemain,sekarang pemain lain malah minta hal yang deh otakku...'

Dark Sarah:Itu tuh...Kata-kata yang ada bintangnya tuh.

Author:Oh iya ya! Ok,ok! Nih,penjelasannya minna! ^^ *nunjuk-nunjuk papan tulis yang baru dibeli*

~ **Penjelasan** ~

A. 10 tahun (4 SD)* = Si Shiren itu bukannya gak naik kelas,tapi dia lahir 1 tahun di atas Ririko dan ,bulan lahirnya berada di akhir tahun.

B. Sakura Haruta** = Itu salah satu tokoh dari manga Koisuru Futago to Megane no Blue / Love Blue Beetwen Twins and Glasses karya Yamada salah satu manga di majalah komik Nakayoshi. ^^ *promosi*

C. 10 tahun (4 SD)*** = Sama kayak si Shiren,cuman Kana lahir 1 bulan lebih lambat dari Shiren.

D. Momo Haruta**** = Penjelasannya sama kayak Sakura Haruta cuman,,,,si Sakura itu tokoh utama+adik kembarnya Momo dan Momo itu kakak kembarnya Sakura.

E. SD Hanakarushou***** = Imajinasi author alias SD bikinan author. :P

Author:Ok,udah semua. :D Akhir kata...

All chara:Please RnR minna! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**RESIDENT EVIL:SHE'S DREAM**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Film Resident Evil itu bukan punya saya,tapi cerita abal bin ajal(!?) ini punya saya ^^

 **Rated:T** ( **M** untuk jaga-jaga -_- )

 **Warning:** Typo(s) bertebaran,gaje,si Alice agak OOC,lumayan ngikut cara tulisan author lain jadi sumimasen ya buat para author senpai lain yang ngerasa saya kopas cara tulisnya ,Humornya gak kerasa,dwwl...

 **Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, sedikit Crame and Action, Horor, dll...

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla..." = Bicara biasa (entah pake bahasa Indonesia ato Jepang,silahkan Readers imajinasikan sendiri)

'Blalblabla...' = Bicara dalam hati (sama kayak diatas)

" _Blablabla..." / 'Blablabla...' =_ Bicara dalam bahasa Inggris ato sejenisnya

 **Hari/Tanggal pengeditan selesai:** Jum'at,25 September 2015 (22:31 PM / 10:31 PM)

 **A/N:** Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan mimpi yang saya alami alias nyata,tapi karena yang namanya juga mimpi dan mimpi itu udah lumayan lama saya alami jadi mohon dimaklumi karena ada yang saya tambah-kurangi dalam cerita lebih parahnya lagi,fanfic ini saya buat MELENCENG dari mimpi saya! Jadi,,,,harap maklum ceritanya rada(baca:sangat) GAJE _|| Akhir kata,,,, Happy reading minna! ^_^

 **Don't like,Don't read**

 **(Kalo gak suka,jangan maksa matanya keselek(?!) lho!)**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

...Kriik...Kriiik... *suara background*

Mio:Mi-Minna...Sekali lagi,maafkan kami yang kemampuannya benar-benar dibawah rata-rata,tapi tetep ngelanjutin nih fanfic...

Kana:Betul ya minna,kalo nih fanfic gak terpotong kata-katanya,kalian pasti ngerti+menikmati baca nih fanfic.

Ririko:Betul betul betul! *gaya ala Ipin* Jadi,rencananya nih kami-kami ini mau buat situs ato blog gitu~ Tapi,udah buat pas mau masukin suatu artikel gitu malah gak tau caranya. -_- Jadi,buat kalian yang tau memuat nih fanfic kemana selain ke ,tolong kasih tau ya! ^^

Shiren:Yaah,,,,situs apa aja kayak blog kek,halaman kek,situs-situs kek,yang pasti untuk anak remaja ya. -_- Ato,paling gak untuk semua umur tapi dalam pengawasan orang dewasa gitu...~

Dark Sarah:Betul,soalnya entah kenapa si Sarah agak sensitif dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan "itu".

Yuan:Dan soal Panda-san-

Dark Sarah:WOI! KOK KOPAS CARA PANGGILANKU SIH!?

Yuan:Terserah gue donk! -_-

Hima:Cak Luan cok-cok olang Cakalta,deh! -_- = Kak Yuan sok-sok orang Jakarta,deh! -_-

Yuan:OI! Kamu juga jangan ikut-ikutan Hima!

Rasio Sarah:A-Anu...Haahh...Biar aku saja ,baik yang silent readers ataupun readers yang aktif,mulai chapter ini balasan reviewnya selalu diakhir cerita,jadi mohon dimaklumi ya! :) Dan,tolong maafkan Sarah karena di chapter ini pun dia kurang aktif -_- Alasannya? Kata Sarahnya " _himitsu_ ".

Hima:Con Leh GO! XD Hepi leding minna! :D = On The GO! XD Happy reading minna! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Meet other friend's : Part 2**

 **Normal POV**

Karena asyik melamun,tanpa Shiren sadari ia telah berada di depan gerbang ,sekali lagi takdir coba memberi ia itu adalah-

.

.

.

-terlihat di depan mata Shiren,ada sekumpulan anak perempuan yang berstatus "teman" sekaligus "sahabat" dengan Shiren.

.

.

Shiren masih bengong dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.3 cewek yang ada dihadapannya itu lagi mengobrol dengan mimik wajah yang (lumayan) terlihat-. Bukan. Tapi,mereka memang memegang senjata lain yang mengejutkan Shiren adalah-

.

Keadaan mereka yang terlihat baik-baik terlihat (sangat) aneh ataupun sakit.

Shiren segera sadar dari lamunannya dan segera menuju ke tempat sekumpulan cewek-cewek itu dengan berlari ,tentu saja ia menuju ke sana dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kalian tahu kan,kalau kita (terkadang) tidak boleh menilai sesuatu hanya dengan sekali lihat?

.

.

.

.

Berjalan

.

Nunduk

.

Merangkak seperti tentara

.

Berjalan lagi

.

Nunduk-lagi-

.

Merangkak seperti tentara-lagi-

.

Itulah yang sekarang dilakukan si sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak di lapangan/taman sekolahnya untuk bersembunyi dari para sahabatnya (mungkin) satu kata atau kalimat yang tepat menggambarkan tingkah si Shiren sekarang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maling

.

.

.

.

Yap! Kalimat itu memang pas buat menggambarkan gerak-gerik si Shiren dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hebatnya lagi,meski Shiren ngebuat suara gemerisik di sana-sini,mereka-mereka malah tetap fokus berbincang-walaupun sesekali menengok sekelilingnya-.

Shiren hanya bisa mendesah dengan raut wajah mendesah dengan mata tertutup,ia lalu melihat ke arah kumpulan sahabatnya lagi untuk melihat gerak-gerik mereka-walaupun Shiren gak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan-.

Tepat setelah 5 detik melihat kumpulan tersebut,Shiren menyadari ada kejanggalan Ya. Seseorang dari ketiga sahabatnya tersebut menghilang,tetapi mereka yang tersisa tetap berbincang dengan suasana dan mimik muka seperti tadi.

Otak Shiren masih buntu,sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari alasan kenapa mereka tadi seperti itu.

Itu karena,-

CKREK

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana,makhluk _baka_ nan menjijikan?"

-Shiren baru sadar bahwa mereka hanya "berpura-pura".

Shiren yang merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut langsung menengok dengan berbagai satunya adalah,karena takut segera 'dihabisi' dengan pemilik suara-yang terdengar cempreng sekaligus nge-bass disaat yang bersamaan-tersebut(karena tadi ia mendengar pemilik suara tersebut seperti sedang menarik pelatuk untuk menembak dirinya).

Saat keduanya saling menengok,

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

~ **Skip time** ~

\- **Di lapangan sekolah** -

"O-Ooohh,,,,..." Ujar ketiga anak perempuan yang ada disana dengan kompak,sedangkan satu anak perempuan lagi,dengan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna charlotte,sedang berdiri,diam menatap reaksi ketiga cewek yang ada didepannya yang memiliki status "teman" sekaligus "sahabat" dengannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang mengobrol-dengan sedikit santai-didepan salah satu teras kelas di salah satu gedung sekolah mereka yang pintu kelas tersebut berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan sekolah mereka.

Lah? Gimana mereka bisa akur seperti itu? Bukankah tadi,keadaan yang sedang dialami Shiren sedang lumayan(baca:sangat) menegangkan? Sepertinya kita(baca:author) melewatkan kita tengok kembali yang terjadi sebelumnya.

~ **Flashback** ~

 **(masih)Normal POV**

 _Saat keduanya saling menengok,_

" _Eh?"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Ujar Shiren dan pemilik suara tadi hening cewek lainnya masih heran dengan sahabat mereka yang tadinya mengeluarkan aura kecurigaan+membunuh,tiba-tiba hanya mengeluarkan kata 'Eh?' bersama dengan sesuatu yang hendak 'dihabisi'nya merasa heran karena sesuatu yang akan 'dihabisi' sahabat mereka itu tidak dapat mereka lihat karena terhalang semak-semak yang ada di pinggir lapangan sekolah mereka._

 _Shiren memecahkan keheningan yang ada di antara mereka dengan mencoba berdiri-dengan yang ada didepannya,yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hijau tosca ini masih kebingungan dengan apa yang dilihatnya Shiren mencoba berdiri,cewek tersebut tetap menodongkan senjata yang sedari tadi ia persiapkan untuk 'menghabisi' Shiren(karena tadi ia tidak tahu)._

" _Sh-Shiren,,,,,kah?" Ucap cewek bersurai hijau tosca yang sedari tadi ia todongkan ke arah Shiren mulai diturunkannya._

" _EH!?"_

 _Ujar kedua cewek yang lain ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya ,ekspresi mereka seperti mendengar sahabatnya itu mengucapkan caciannya yang terpedas-karena,sahabat mereka yang bersurai hijau tosca tersebut 'jago' mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti 'itu' masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis hijau tosca terdiam cukup lama setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan bersamaan._

 _Shiren yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dalam (meng)hening(kan cipta(?)) mulai mendapat ide untuk menjelaskan semuanya ke mereka._

" _A-Anu,_ minna _.Aku akan menjelaskan segala yang telah kualami,tapi sebelum itu,aku yakin kalau aku ,beberapa jam yang lalu,aku terkena cipratan darah yang bisa dibilang,yaah,cukup itu artinya,aku akan jadi salah satu dari "mereka" juga beberapa jam nanti?" Ujar Shiren dengan cukup panjang._

 _Mereka bertiga hanya melongo dengan penjelasan Shiren -tiba,salah satu dari kedua cewek yang rambutnya bersurai pirang angkat bicara. "Ano...Sebelum kamu menjelaskan tentang tadi,kamu itu betulan si Shiren?"._

 _Shiren langsung menengok ke arah suara tadi dan langsung mengangguk ceria setelah melihat siapa yang tadi bertanya._

 _Salah satu dari kedua cewek tadi,yang berambut ungu tua diurai mengawali lanjutan percakapan antara Shiren dan sahabatnya yang bersurai pirang,yang keberadaannya tepat disebelahnya._

" _Jadi,bagaimana kamu bisa terkena simbahan darah tersebut,Ren?"._

 _Baru saja Shiren akan ancang-ancang mempersiapkan mulutnya untuk menceritakan pengalaman_ assassin _-nya,tindakannya tersebut langsung dicegat oleh perkataan gadis bersurai hijau tosca dihadapannya. "Eh,sebelum cerita tentang ini-itu,mending cari tempat duduk dulu berdiri terus,kita-kita ni kayak lagi kena ambeien tau!"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inilah maksud author dan Shiren,bahwa gadis bersurai hijau ini,emang paling jago ngelawak,sekaligus mengeluarkan opininya yang "lembu~ut" banget(kebalikannya -_- )._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah menentukan tempat duduk untuk nge'rumpi' yang aman,barulah Shiren menceritakan segala kejadian yang dialaminya..._

~ **Flashback end** ~

* * *

 **Mio POV**

Aku tertegun mendengar ceri-ah, cerita,tapi,pengalaman tadi aku,Kana- _chan_ dan Riri ber-oh berjamaah,kami terdiam cukup tadi,sekitar 15 menit yang lalu,Shiren bercerita tentang pengalamannya dan baru sekitar 1 menit yang lalu ia selesai bercerita sekaligus,dalam satu menit itulah kami semua ada salah satu dari kami bertiga(-Shiren) yang mau menceritakan pengalamannya(setidaknya kalian bisa menyebutnya "kejadian").

Yaah,,,,kuakui saja,sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu Kana- _chan_ dan Ririko(yang namanya sering kusingkat Riri) sekitar 1-2 jam yang kami bertemu di depan suatu supermarket,kami hanya saling menanyakan keadaan kami dan tidak bercerita tentang kejadian yang kami alami itu pun,kami hanya langsung pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat untuk mengecek senjata api disana.

Yang tadi kami ceritakan ke Shiren pun-sebelum Shiren menceritakan pengalamannya-,hanya tentang pertemuan kami.

Aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa,tapi,aku merasa sedikit ganjal dengan pengalaman Shiren ,ia menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti,apakah ia tidak menangis? Menangis disaat ia telah membunuh "tubuh" keluarganya sendiri? Aku masih penasaran dengan itu.

Hah? Menceritakan? tidak menceritakan ,disemua pengalaman yang dia ceritakan kembali pada kami itu,aku,atau lebih tepatnya kami(aku,Kana- _chan_ dan Riri),tidak mendengar ada kata "menangis" keluar dari mulutnya.

Memang,tadi kami(-Shiren) saling berpandang(+mengerutkan kening) setelah beberapa detik Shiren menyelesaikan 'cerita'nya Riri,si cewek rambut hijau tosca yang memang dasarnya punya sisi 'lain' kayak preman,segera menanyakan pertanyaan dengan gaya bicaranya yang (mungkin memang sengaja) dicampur dengan gaya bicara anak J*k*rt*.

"Eh, habis ngebunuh keluargamu,elu gak nangis ya?"

PREEET!

Kata-kata tersebut meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulutnya anak,memang sahabatku sih,tapi,bisa gak sih,sesorang ngajarin dia berbahasa dengan lebih baik? Tadi aja,dia nyebutin salah satu nama penyakit cuma gara-gara kelamaan berdiri.

Lalu,Shiren cuma jawab," karena saking syoknya,kali.",sambil ngangkat kedua ,aku yakin sekali,kalau aku sempat melihat saat Shiren menjawab,matanya tampak sangat ,hanya untuk ,setelah itu dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya,melihat langit,mungkin untuk menenangkan pikirannya,begitulah pikirku saat itu.

Aku yakin Shiren menyembunyikan beberapa penggalan 'cerita' ,jika orang berpikir terlalu negatif,mereka akan berpikir kalau Shiren menyembunyikan penggalan 'cerita'nya hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang lain.

Tapi,aku tidak berpikir begitu.

Shiren bukanlah orang yang senang kalau dirinya dia memang merasa kesepian,tapi dia tidak suka kalau dirinya menarik perhatian bilang,jika dia populer,maka akan ada yang iri ,setidaknya,dia juga memikirkan perasaan orang lain,kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GHAAAAATS!

Kenapa suasananya sehening ini sih? Kalo Ririko pasti mecahin nih keheningan dengan bilang,"Uy,kok kita-kita pada diem aja sih? Kita kayak lagi ngelaksanain mengheningkan cipta,tau!".Tapi,sekarang malah gak ada satu pun yang bersuara.

Memang,aku kadang lebih suka kalo suasana itu ,heningnya itu hening yang kayak gini! Ya ampun...Kalo kayak gini,aku ceritain aja deh ,udah sekitar 7 menit kami berdiam dalam posisi tadi pula! Aku tau,si Shiren itu lebih suka berdiri daripada duduk,tapi,apa kakinya gak keram tuh,berdiri dari 23 menit yang lalu? 23 menit yang lalu,lho!

Haaah...Untung yang tadi bicara cuma innerku doank alias gak,aku yang gak biasanya marah,nanti malah dibilang dunia kena virus yang gak jelas asalnya,aku yang gak kena virusnya malah nanti kata udara? Yaah,bersikap tenang itu memang kebiasaanku sih.

Akhirnya,setelah mendesah panjang(gak sampai berjam-jam lho),aku akhirnya angkat bicara.

" _Nee_ ,daripada diam kayak gini terus,mending kita ceritain aja pengalaman pas kita baru tau dunia kita udah ? Siapa yang mau duluan?"

.

.

.

Hening.

Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan,kecuali Shiren tadi dialah yang memulai percakapan tentang 'pengalaman saat dunia berubah'.Aku yang bingung akhirnya pasrah harus menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai 'kambing hitam' dalam ajakanku sendiri.

"Kalau begitu,aku akan memulai menceritakan pengalamanku ,memulai setelah Shiren." Ujarku dengan enteng.

Lalu,mereka bertiga memberikan pandangan muka yang berbeda.

Kalau menurutku,Shiren memberikan pandangan rasa ingin tahu yang besar,tetapi,aku masih bisa melihat tatapan lain darinya,seolah dia mengkhawatirkan karena apa.

Lalu,Kana- _chan_.Aku sangat bisa menebak wajah sahabatku yang satu memberikan pandangan seperti _tak-apa-apa-jika-kau-ceritakan?_ padaku.

Lain halnya dengan seperti melihat tatapan seorang anak kecil bersiap mendengarkan dongeng pengantar ,wajahnya memasang mimik muka seperti sedikit ,aku mengetahui niatnya yang sesungguhnya dari bola matanya yang bersinar-sinar seperti di _anime_ dan _manga_.Seolah ada sebuah bintang menghinggap tepat ditengah kedua matanya.

Tunggu.

Ada apa dengan diriku?

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak liat _anime_ dan _manga._ Sampai-sampai,disaat dunia mulai berubah,aku masih kayak gini...

"Tapi,ada satu syarat."

Ujarku refleks langsung menatapku penasaran.

"Yaah,,,,syaratku ini gak berlaku untuk ." Lanjutku.

"Kenapa cuma gak berlaku untukku?" Tanya ingin menjawab pertanyaannya,tapi,tertahan karena akhirnya Shiren -kadang,sahabatku yang satu ini bisa tahu apa maksudku,tapi,,,,,,lebih sering sih gak ngerti... -_-

"Eh,Shi- _chan_ ,kok elu malah ngucapin kata "oh" sih? Jangan-jangan,lu punya kekuatan gaib lagi."

Nah,yang tadi ngomong-dengan logat anak J*k*rt*nya-itu bukan aku,bukan juga Shiren ato Kana- _chan_ ,melainkan si sempat aku mikir untuk menyahut obrolannya,ada orang lain yang nyahut,kayak pake yakin kalo orang itu adalah-

"Shi- _chan_ ,Shi- _chan_.Lu kira gue **SHIN-CHAN** GITU!?"

-Shiren,orang yang suaranya paling nyaring yang pernah kutemui,sekaligus menjadi sahabatku.

Ririko emang gak pernah jera manggil Shiren dengan sebutan kayak manggil "Shiren" tok doank,katanya manggil "Shiren- _chan_ ", ,pas dapet yang 'pas',gak lebih gak kurang,gak juga mahal ato murah,Shirennya ,sehari setelah dia dipanggil kayak gitu baru nyadar,kalo nama panggilan dari Ririko untuk dia mirip kayak panggilan tokoh di animasi "Shin-chan".Ribet kan,jadinya? Sudahlah,lanjut lagi ke bagian tadi. -_-

"He-Hey,kapan lanjutnya nih? Dan juga,Shiren- _chan_ ,kamu gak duduk? Dari tadi berdiri terus lagi kena ambeien aja."

Bukan aku,bukan Shiren,bukan Riri,bukan sihir,bukan juga sulap(!?).Shiren yang lagi mengusahakan 'pembasmian'nya terhadap Riri,seketika jadi naik darah(lagi).

Kana- _chan_ yang tadi tenang-tenang aja jadi merinding saat ditatap oleh ampun,jika ini berlanjut,kapan habisnya cerita yang belum dimulai?

Haaaaaaaahhhhhhh...

Sepertinya,aku akan membiarkan keadaan dalam situasi seperti ini dulu untuk beberapa saat nanti.

Bukankah,setidaknya itu bisa (sedikit) menghilangkan kecemasan kami akan dunia ini?-

-Yaaahh,,,,,setidaknya,nanti saja kami menceritakan pengalaman -

-pasti ada kesedihan di setiap 'cerita' kami,termasuk aku.

~ **Author ground** ~

Shiren:Fuaaaah! Akhirnya selesai~~!

Mio:Hmm...Di chapter ini,POV-nya kebanyakan aku? Hei,Raha, Sarah? Aku mau nanya tentang chapter depan nih.

Rasio Sarah & Dark Sarah:*nunjuk gundukan selimut di dalam ruang akting mereka(kalian bisa menyebutnya "studio" mereka)*

Yuan & Ririko:Ya elah... -_- _||

Kana:Yak! Ada yang lebih penting lagi nih! Di kertas ini tertulis-

Ririko:Wasiat Sarah?

Kana & Rasio Sarah:Bukan! /\

Ririko:Lah,terus apa donk? Kamu bilang "Di kertas ini tertulis-".Nah,biasanya yang kayak gitu kan cuma surat wasiat dari kondisi Sarah yang ditimbun segunung selimut itu aja,udah pasti kan dia mau-

Dark Sarah:GAK KAYAK GITU JUGA KALEEEE! Kata-kata kayak gitu gak cuma di surat wasiat,di pengumuman ada,di surat ada,di pidato ada,bla bla blaa...

Shiren & Kana:A-Anu...*gak bisa masuk ke 'perbincangan' mereka*

Yuan:Karena mereka lagi asik ngerumpi(kata "asik" tadi memang sengaja gak kuberi huruf "y"),aku aja deh yang ,isi kertas tadi yang mau dibacakan Kana- _senpai_ adalah pesan-pesan terakhir sebelum Sarah masuk ke 'gunung selimut Himalaya' kertas ini tertulis,,,,,ng,,,,,,eh? Ya elah,gini sih aku yang nyampe'in. -_-

Yina:Sssshhh,,,,,ssssshhhh,,,,,,, = Emang kamu kok yang disuruh kamu bacain yang di kertas,readers pada gak ngerti *ngasih pandangan sweatdrop ke Yuan*

Yuan:'Nih ular bicara apa sih?' *mandang Yina balik dengan tatapan sweatdrop* Yaaahh,,,,,supaya kalian ngerti,aku akan bacakan yang tertulis ,,,,,kata Sarah,"Bagi yang ngebacakan nih surat,bilang ke readers and another author kalo aku lagi kena penyakit langka,penyakit "Tidur seribu tahun".-" Heh? Emang ada penyakit kayak gitu? Palingan dia cuma lagi demen tidur. -_- Terus,"-Dan juga,pas chapter depan aku mau ngasih (mungkin beberapa) pertanyaan untuk para ,segini 'kan bagi yang bacain nih surat moga-moga-"...Kriik,kriiik...WHAT THE HEEEELLL!? Kan diceritanya aku emang udah jadi zombie! Udah ah! Pergi dulu! Assalamualaikum! *ngelempar kertas tadi*

Yina:*mungut kertas tadi* Sssshhh...? = Apa sih yang dibacanya tadi...? *ngebaca dengan seksama* ...! *kaget* ... *ngebaca lagi* Fyuuuhh... *nyeka air k*r*ng* ,,,,si Yuan nih,gak baca ampe akhir. -_- Oh ya,kalian pasti bingung aku bicara kayak ,,,,mumpung gak ada orang,aku pake 'sihir'ku bisa kuberitahu,hanya tau aku bisa begini cuma ? Majikanku? Raha gak ! Lanjut lagi! ^^ Si Yuan itu gak baca ampe gini,"Kudoakan bagi yang bacain nih surat moga-moga jadi zombie.".Sebetulnya,dipojokan kertas,kecil lagi tulisannya,si Sarah nulis,"Catatan:Cara jadi zombienya yang brutal-brutal amat kok ^^", ,,,,segitu dulu _minna_. ^^ _Sayonara to arigatou!_ ^^ = Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa! ^^ Lah,aku kan ngelanjutin baca tuh surat,berarti...Udah lah! Pliss ripiwnya ya! ^^~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author:*menguap karena baru bangun tidur* Hmm...Udah jam 4 sore ? Kok pada gak ada semua? Udah pada pulang? Ato,lagi jalan beli simpanan makanan untuk di studio? *bangun,terus mondar-mandir di depan meja kerja* Eh,Kertas? Kok masih kebungkus? Seharusnya,dalam satu chapter kan,semua bungkusan kertas ini udah kebuka kertas apa sih nih? Ah,judulnya dibelakang ya? Hm... *membaca dengan cermat*...Kriik,kriiiiiiik...'S-Si-Sialaaaann...' KOK MALAH KERTAS REVIEW SIH YANG BELUM KEBUKA!? Gini caranya,AKU JUGA YANG NGERJAIIIIIN! UDAH AKU YANG SIAPKAN,AKU JUGA YANG NGERJAIN! AAAAHHH! AWAAS KALIAN DI CHAPTER DEPAN!

 **Sementara itu...**

Ibu rumah tangga sebelah:Kok,kayaknya ada yang teriak ya dek? Oh ya,sebelah itu studio ,sekarang gak ada orangnya lagi jam segini?

Adek tetangga sebelah:Gak tau sana emang ramenya gak ketulungan. -_- Nanti adek ajak temen-temen main kesana boleh?

Ibu rumah tangga ,tanya dulu yang gak siap-siap,nanti orangnya kerepotan.

 **Sementara itu,orang yang dibicarakan...**

Author:Haaduuuuhhh,,,,,,,gini caranya,aku kerepotan ! Biarin aja deh! Hmm,,,,, *ngebuka layar khusus review(?)*

 **A/N:** Nah,karena para budak saya,alias OC saya,udah pada pulangan,jadi kolom balasan reviewnya seperti yang dibawah ^^ Kalo misalnya ada dua orang ato lebih,kolom reviewnya ya kayak di "Author ground" :) Jadi,mohon dipahami ya~ /plak

 **~ Panda Dayo ~**

Moshi-moshi Panda(- _senpai_ )!~ ^_^ Oooohhh,,,,gpp orang pasti ada yang telat ^^ (bahkan saya sendiri pun pernah telat 2 chapter baca fic Panda _|| )

Yaaahh,,,,,kalo ada film aslinya sih(kalo ada yang mau ngeproduserin -_- ),saya itu versi "Tom and Jerry",saya malah ketawa-ketiwi gaje (masih mengkhayal).Panda malah seneng? Pemirsa,apakah Panda(- _senpai_ ) seorang Yandere? *gaya ala MC "Silet"* Bercanda, ... :P

Eeeehhhh? Masa' sih bikin Panda ngakak? Waduh,saya malah gak tau ,saran Panda akan saya usahakan! ^^ (menurut Panda,di chapter ini udah belum?) Gpp kok :) Kan,kalo ada yang mau nge-review,itu berarti peduli! :D ^_^ _Arigatou ookiku kansha_ Panda!~~ :D O:)

Nah,ini yang mau saya tanyain ke logika saya,memang (agak) aneh,anak kelas 4 SD udah naik ,,,,,,TAPIII...! *nenangin diri dulu* Jujur saja,setiap saya bersumpah,entah itu demi apa,saya gak pernah ,SUMPAH DEMI ALLAH SWT. DAN SUMPAH DEMI PERMEN YANG SAYA MAKAN SAAT INI(?),,,,,,,,,,,,,, *nenangin diri lagi* Di-Di m-mimpi s-say-ya i-itu,SAYA NAIK+NGENDARAIIN MOBIL,PANDA! *makan obat bius(!?)* Jadi,saat di chapter depan(-depannya lagi) Panda baca ada bagian si Shiren dkk. naik plus ngendaraiin mobil,itu bukan karena saya kopas kata-kata Panda, mimpi saya memang ada "adegan" ,mohon di pahami ya... *ngelap air keringat panas-dingin Awards(?)* ... *nyadar akan sesuatu* K-Kok,saya malah spoiler ya?...Ya sudahlah,sekali-kali saya kasih spoiler.(Wkwkwk :P )

 _Arigatou_ selalu atas dukungannya,Panda!~ ^_^ Panda juga,tetap lanjutin karya-karya Panda ya! ^_^ :D

 **~ sieg2013 ~**

Moshi-moshi Sieg- _san_! ^^ (apa mungkin saya panggil Dimas- _san_ aja ya? Yaaahh,,,,terserah Anda saja lah :) ^_^ )

Eh? Deadpool? Waaahh,,,,,bisa tuh! :D Tapi,,,,sayangnya ini bukan dunia Marvel Jadi,mungkin kalo misalnya saya ada kesempatan,mungkin saya bisa bikin cerita yang kayak gitu. :) (kalo ada yang tertarik...sih... -_- )

Iya! :) Mudah-mudahan,saya bisa ngelanjutin semua(kalo iya) cerita saya ampe habis! ^_^ Terima kasih atas dukungannya! :D Sieg- _san_ juga berusaha juga ya! :)

~ **Kazuki Ichika ~**

Moshi-moshi Chika- _chan_! ^^ ( **A/N:** Saya emang sengaja manggil dia "Chika- _chan_ ".Pertama,karena dia ,saya udah tanya ke orangnya dan dia maunya dipanggil kayak gitu ^^ Plus,kami sahabatan di dunia nyata ya,bukan aja yg belum punya/bikin user.) Hehehe~ ^_^ Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya!~ :D Yaahh,,,,,seperti yg dibilang Chika,kami di duta(dunia nyata) memang udah bersahabat beberapa tahun. (di duta ya,bukan kedutaan (?) )

 **Kalimat atau Pembicaraan Penutup:** Yak! Segini dulu di chapter kali ,perlu saya jelaskan,saya nanti bakalan update ulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena saya merasa jika para readers baca yg udah ada,saya yakin 100000000%,kalo kalian gak bakalan ngerti sepenuhnya.

Tapi,saya bakalan update ulang pas fic saya udah gak keputus lagi kayak sekarang.

Jadi,jika di summary,saya suruh kalian baca langsung ke chapter 'sekian',itu berarti chapter 1-nya disana. ^^

Yah,,,,kalo tetep mau baca dari awal sih,gak pa-pa juga(asal kalian kuat aja baca cerita yg abstrak bin gaje itu...) Dan,sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika kalian jadi ngebacanya 'tumpang-tindih',dan mohon jangan salahkan saya karena saya masih newbi,jadi wajar kan dikasih 'pelajaran' ama mbah -nya? *Devil's mode : ON*

Sekali lagi,sekian,maaf dan terima kasih. _Jaa,sayonara to oyasuminasai!_ ( **A/N:** Saya nyelesein ini pas malem kira-kira jam setengah SMP saya libur sih...Hehe~ :P *cengir lima jari ala Naruto*)

(+ Saya berani taruhan kalo pas para readers baca,pasti masih banyak kata-kata yang ngileng. Jadi,harap maklum ya... Pissss...! )


End file.
